


Plan of Attack

by teamspiderling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Game Plan Inspired Fic, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad & Spiderson, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, There is a hint of stony, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but not much since it’s mostly irondad, but the avengers are still friends, pre-avengers, this timeline is probably really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamspiderling/pseuds/teamspiderling
Summary: “... who are you here with?”“My father” Peter says matter a factly.Tony rolls his eyes “Well, you better go get him cause I’m sure he’s looking for you”The kid shakes his head “he’s not looking for me”“how do you know that”“cause he’s looking at me” Tony furrows his eyebrows“Hi we’ve never met before, you were married to my mom, Mary, Mary Fitzpatrick. My name is Peter, I’m your son.”OrA Game Plan AU that I thought would be cute with Irondad
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Plan of Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This timeline is really whack guys, sorry! It’s set after Ironman 2 but before the avengers, but all the avengers are friends, I really don’t know how to describe it lol. Also Peter is 8 years old.

“Jarvis, drop my needle.”

The music that fills his workshop gets him pumped for what’s about to come. It’s his third time trialling the new hologram training program he is working on. It could be reveloutionary. 

“Sir, you are now at full power, would you like me to pull up the holographic training session?”

“Yes Jarvis, and make sure to text Pepper not to bother me for the next hour, you remember what happened last time?”

“Are you referring to when you blasted the glass doors and windows?”

Tony closes his eyes and pauses for a moment, and that was enough for the AI to shut up. 

“Right away Sir, I will also start with the preparations for tonight’s New Years Eve Party.”

“Yep!” Tony grunts out as he dodges a holographic car being thrown at him.

⎊ 

The clock says 11:36pm

The only sounds that can be heard right now are the sounds of music, laughter and champagne popping. Tony walks around making sure everyone is satisfied and having a good time. Most of those invited are from Stark Industries, there are a few avengers mixed in there as well. Tony feels a strong arm pat his shoulder,

“Man of Iron, this definitely is a most splendid gathering you are having on the night before the new sun, it is quite different from how we do it on Asgard.” 

He laughs at his Alien friend.

“How do you celebrate New Years in Asgard?” Tony was genuinely curious, if this isn’t the most exciting party Thor has been to, he must be doing something wrong.

“We usually have more battles and blood, but this is much more civilised!” He exclaims .

Tony grimaces, maybe it’s a good thing this isn’t what it’s like in Asgard. “Well I’m glad you are enjoying the party!” He says with a hesitant smile.

Tony feels a light tap on his shoulder and turns. He smiles his signature Tony Stark smile, 

“Miss Potts! You made it, and you are looking very beautiful might I add.” Pepper rolls her eyes at Tony’s statement 

“Thank you, but I’m not staying long. I needed to let you know I have to be in California tomorrow to check on the factories there, with the new stark phone unveiling at the Stark Expo at the end of the month, we need to check everything is good on their end to start manufacturing.”

“I’m sure you will take care of everything as usual.” 

“Yes, but I will be gone for a week, so it’s your job to make sure everything is smooth sailing here. Okay” Pepper says with a stern look that she has perfected now that she is the active C.E.O. of Stark Industries

Tony gives her a wave his hand 

“Everything will be great here, I’ll see you when you get back.” 

From the corner of his eye he can see Clint walking to to door, he quickly moves past people to catch up with him.

“Hey Clint, leaving so soon? We have a bunch more champagne and vodka left, you have to stay.”

“It’s New Years Tony, I wanna spend it with my wife and kids, they are the most important to me.”

Tony rolls his eyes

“Come on Barton, did your wife take your man card? Did she say you can’t stay out with your friends?” Tony’s voice dripping in sarcasm “you need to get a life.”

Clint shoots him a concerned look, 

“You call this a life? Tony, this isn’t a life.” He says as she shakes his head and leaves.

Tony feels something in the pit of his stomach as he watched Clint close the door after him, but he shakes the feeling 

“Whose ready for this party to really start!” 

His thoughts get drowned out by the guests yelling.

...

The clock reads 3.24am

Everybody is gone.

Tony sits on his couch. Again, he is alone. All his friends have left and all that he is left with is the ringing in his ears from the noise that once was.

⎊

“Thanks Martha, have a happy new year!” Tony yells to the house cleaner as she is leaving.

“Boss, you asked me to inform you when the Daily Bugle’s special profile about you was on, would you like me to turn it on for you.” Jarvis asks from the ceiling 

“Do your thing Jarvis.” The tv turns on and starts to play.

J.Jonah James voice booms through the room “Tony Stark is the playboy, billionaire Philanthropist, but deep down many people say he is a down to earth hero, see what he says when we interviewed him” The Tv changed to the clip of Tony doing the interview, “ Life holds many pleasures for me but nothing, nothing beats the feeling of going out into the world to save the day. Beyond that, nothing else matters ” Tony says with his signature smile on his face. 

The clip goes away and JJ comes back on the screen “If nothing really doesn’t matter, why tell the world you are Ironman? Why take the credit for all that you apparently do? You need to start getting your story to fit with your ego, Stark. We all know you haven’t changed from the party animal that you were before you were captured, but Stark, You aren’t 30 something anymore Tony, you need to start to get your priorities straight.”

Tony glares at the TV “Blah blah blah, Jarvis Mute, You know what JJ James, come talk to me when you have your own action figure.” He says with an eyeroll while turning off the tv 

“ I have a visitor asking for you at reception mr.stark, they say that they have business and that is urgent ” Jarvis voice calls from above

Tony furrows his brow “I am not expecting anyone today, I specifically canceled all my meetings.” 

“they said it’s important, Sir”

Tony smirks “are, ya know they cute ?” He says with eyebrow raised

“Oh, exceedingly so sir” Jarvis says, almost in a tired voice 

Tony stretches his arms behind his back and leans on the couch. “what are you waiting for then, send em up”

Tony goes to the mirror and fixes up his hair a bit, when he hears the door knock. He puts on his glasses and opens the door “hellooo...” but all he is greeted with is a seemingly empty hallway “Goodbye..” Tony draws out while he goes close the door. 

“Hey!” a small voice peeps up. Tony looks down and sees a small boy with a tiny suitcase and backpack giving him a hesitant smile, he looks at the kid with furrowed brows, confused on how he got into Stark Towers, and what he is even doing here. 

“Look kid I don’t do charitys, how did you even get in here? This is ridiculous, good bye” He says with a wave and closes the door. Right as he is about to walk away, he hears the door being knocked on. He groans and opens the door 

“look I don’t know what it is your selling, but here is a hundred bucks, now leave” he says as he shoves the kid the bill

Finally the small kids speaks up “ I don’t want any money, I want-“ 

“ i know,” Tony says with a smile “you want what the world wants, an autographed picture of Tony Stark, you’ll probably go sell it but I’m going to give it to you for free, cause I’m IronMan, humanitarian , Happy new year, just give me a sec.” He turns around back into the house to find a paper and pen. When suddenly the small boy pushes the door open farther and runs in to the living room to the big window over looking the New York 

He presses his hands against the glass “Woah this is the best view of the city I’ve ever seen! this is awesome!” 

Tony rushes over to him and prys his hands off the glass “Listen you cant just walk into strangers homes like this, there are a lot of weirdos out there in the world, didn’t your mom ever teach you this” he says in a stern voice ‘jeez I sound like Howard’ he thinks to himself. 

the boy nods his head innocently “yes”. 

Tony looks at the boy and realises that he has been on his own. “where is your mom?”

“On an airplane” the kid says in the same innocent tone.

But Tony is far from impressed “on an airplane, then who are you here with?” He is almost worried now.

“My father” the kid says with a small blush on his face 

Those words sent relief to Tony, at the least the kid isn’t completely on his own “you better go get him cause I’m sure he’s looking for you” He says with his hand on his hip in the same stern tone he used earlier 

The kid shook his head with almost a sad look on his face, “he’s not looking for me”

“how do you know that” He says as that concerned feeling is bubbling up again. Something doesn’t feel right

The boy looks up at Tony “cause he’s looking at me” He says with confidence. Tony is officially confused.

“Hi we’ve never met before, you were married to my mom, Mary, Mary Fitzpatrick. My name is Peter, I’m your son.” The boy says with a small smile. 

⎊ 

“No! No, no no,” Tony almost laughs at the unbelievable situation he is in “Nope, time out. Mary and I never had a kid.” He says with a shake of his head 

Peter almost looks bored as he pulled out a paper from his backpack

“She wrote you a note.” He says with a sigh

Tony snatches the paper out from Peter’s hand and mumbles under his breath ‘wrote me a note’ the paper is typed in a fancy cursive font

"Tony, I know this is a big surprise, but Peter is your son. I need you to watch him for a month. It's an emergency, I'll explain everything when I get back. Mary. "

Peter is looking around Tony’s living room, noticing the framed magazine covers and press photos up on the walls “You sure got a lot of pictures of yourself in here.” 

Tony waves the paper around a bit “You expect me to believe you're my kid, based on this? Anyone could have written this.”

“Oh yeah,” Peter pulls an big envelope out of his backpack this time “I've also got this. It's my birth certificate.” He hands it to Tony 

Tony snatches it “Birth certificate?”

“Your name is on it.” Peter nods 

Tony rolls his eyes, “My name is...My name?” He opens the envelope to see the birth certificate with his name written next to ‘Father’

Peter runs across the room to a shelf that has an old Ironman helmet left their as decoration “Awesome!!” He says as he traces the faceplate with his small finger.

Tony feels his heart rate quickening, he pulls out his phone and dials the number he knows by heart. On the second ring they pick up. 

“You need to come over, we have a situation.” Tony states in a serious voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay first chapter done! I’ll try to be consistent with uploads, maybe once a week or once every two weeks! Keep in mind this is still in beta, I am not very good at writing and I’m not very good at editing. So please be gentle lol


End file.
